


Birthday Presents

by HPFanGirl99



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanGirl99/pseuds/HPFanGirl99
Summary: “I gotta say, this is the best present I’ve gotten in ages,” Dick panted out in between kisses.“Happy 21st Birthday, Dick,” Slade cooed, before locking the bedroom door.





	Birthday Presents

Dick Grayson idly hummed under his breath as he made his way back up to his Bludhaven apartment, carrying several bags in his hands. Overall, today had been a pretty nice 21st birthday. Unusually quiet, but he wasn’t complaining about that _at all_.  

He reached the door and unlocked it, before opening it up and going inside. He hadn’t been expecting any visitors since he had seen everyone earlier today, so he was caught off guard by the gruff “Happy Birthday Kid” that came from his living room.

He immediately tensed up, dropping the gift bags on the floor and reaching for his escrima sticks, only to relax when he saw his ‘guest’. Slade Wilson was relaxing on his sofa in civvies, an open book on his lap and a tumbler of alcohol in his hand.

Dick felt a surge of exasperation at the sight. “So, how’d you get in this time?” he asked out of sheer curiosity, picking his bags back up and storing them in his closet.

Slade gave him a faintly amused look. “Through the window” he deadpanned, finishing off his drink and setting the book down on the coffee table.

Dick rolled his eyes at the response, not surprised in the slightest. “What are you doing here?” he demanded. At least the man wasn’t in his normal uniform, which he hoped meant that he wasn’t here to fight.

“Can’t I stop by to see you without having any ulterior motives in mind?” Slade drawled, feeling faintly insulted at the institution. Alright, so the kid _had_ a point, but still...

Dick raised an incredulous eyebrow, causing Slade to chuckle. “Sit down,” he said, patting the seat next to him on the couch.

“Awfully nice of you to offer me a seat in my own place,” Dick said sarcastically, even as he made his way to the couch. He sat down a respectable distance from Slade, not so close that their shoulders would touch but not too far away that he would appear rude.

Slade rolled his single eye, grabbing another tumbler from the coffee table. Dick recognized the cups as part of a set Jason had given him a few years ago for Christmas, and he had to bite back a growl at the realization that Slade had been rummaging around in his cupboards.

Slade filled both his and the unused one with whiskey from an unfamiliar bottle, before passing the new cup to Dick. “To celebrate you _somehow_ still being alive to celebrate your 21st birthday,” Slade said in a completely serious voice. He wasn’t joking, it constantly amazed him that Dick hadn’t ended up dead within a year of running around Gotham with no superpowers at such a young age.

Dick’s teasing smile fell off his face at the grim reminder, and he solemnly clinked glasses with Slade. They both threw back the shots, and Dick had to force himself not to spit the drink out. He wasn’t a lightweight by any means, but _damn_ , was that whiskey fucking strong. He wouldn’t have been surprised if the bottle was older than _Slade_ himself.

Slade refilled their cups, and they started drinking at a slower pace. “So, how was Gotham? As gloomy as ever?” Slade asked curiously.

“How did you -” Dick started to say, before dropping it. He knew the mercenary was keeping tabs on him 24/7, and it pissed him off that he couldn’t figure out _how_ he was doing it. “It was fine. Patrol was quiet last night, luckily there were no Arkham breakouts. Things were a little tense between me and Bruce, but it’s been like that for ages so nothing’s new there. I don’t remember the last time I had a homecooked meal, so honestly, that was the highlight of the trip.”

Slade chuckled ever so slightly. “One day you’re going to have to invite me over, so I can see how good Pennyworth’s cooking is.” He doubted it was better than Wintergreen’s ever was, but you never know.

Dick raised an eyebrow. “Sure, that’ll go over _really well_. I can already see this conversation: ‘Hey Bruce, can Deathstroke come to dinner? He heard about how amazing Alfred’s cooking is and wanted to try some.’ ‘Why of course son, I _love_ dining with assassins. The only people I enjoy having over even more are petty thieves.’” Dick said in an extremely sarcastic tone.

Slade sprayed out the mouthful of alcohol he had been drinking. “Brat” he growled, lightly whacking the top of Dick’s head.

Dick snickered, taking a drink of alcohol himself. He helpfully pounded Slade on the back slightly harder than needed.

Once Slade had managed to stop coughing, he refilled his tumbler. “How were the Titans?” he asked, a faintly smug look on his face. He knew it annoyed the hell out of Dick that he knew about his comings and goings.

Dick let out an exasperated sigh. As soon as Slade left, he was going to tear apart his apartment and equipment _again_ to see if he could find any bugs planted there. However, he knew damn well that the only ones he would find would be from Bruce. “Good. The city nearly ran out of pizza the way we went through it. We spent the time reminiscing and having a few friendly spars against each other. It was pretty nice.”

Slade let out a faint hum, and they elapsed into a comfortable silence. Dick felt like he was in a Twilight Zone episode, at the fact that he and Slade were interacting peacefully for once. Once Dick had finished his glass, Slade broke the silence. “Do you remember the promise I made to you a few years ago?” he said almost hesitantly.

Dick raised an eyebrow in confusion. “You’re going to have to be a lot more specific than that” he drawled.

Slade plucked the tumbler out of Dick’s hand, before setting both his and Dick’s cups on the coffee table. Dick let out a faint yelp as he was hauled onto Slade’s lap, practically straddling him. “What the hell, Slade?” he spluttered, bracing his hands on the man’s shoulders to prevent himself from collapsing onto Slade’s chest at the sudden movement.

Slade’s eye gleamed before a pair of lips crashed onto his. Dick froze in shock before his eyes lit up in realization. He moaned, melting against Slade as he eagerly returned the kiss. He wound his arms around Slade’s neck, his hands tangling in short white hair.

Slade buried a hand in black hair to press them closer and let out a faint chuckle at the sheer amount of hair gel in Dick’s hair. His other hand lightly trailed down Dick’s back, before resting on that pert ass and lightly squeezing. 

Dick gasped at the grope, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against Slade’s.

“Thought you said _I_ should come to find _you_ if I was still interested” Dick teased breathlessly, only to yelp when Slade smacked his ass. He was definitely going to have to ask for a spanking later, with the strength behind the hit.

Slade let out a snort, his eye gleaming. “I got tired of waiting” he replied truthfully for once, before kissing Dick again to prevent his reply.

Dick chuckled before he parted his lips. Immediately, Slade’s tongue entered Dick’s mouth and mapped out the space. Dick wiggled closer, before experimentally grinding their hips together. Slade let out a low growl, the hand in his hair tightening.

Slade eventually ended the kiss once they both nearly ran out of air. “I’m going to fuck you against _every single surface_ of your apartment” Slade lowly purred into Dick’s ear, curious to see how Dick would respond to his promise.

Dick let out a moan, the words going straight to his groin. “Sounds good to me” Dick managed to get out.

Slade smirked, before tugging them to their feet and crashing their lips together again. They slowly made their way to the bedroom, discarding their clothes along the way. Once inside, Slade pressed Dick against the bedroom door.

“I gotta say, this is the best present I’ve gotten in ages,” Dick panted out in between kisses.

“Happy 21st Birthday, Dick,” Slade cooed, before locking the bedroom door.


End file.
